


A thousand years

by pinkwidow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birth, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Family Fluff, Fluff, Labour, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Liam Dunbar, Thiam, Top Theo Raeken, graphic birth, thiam mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwidow/pseuds/pinkwidow
Summary: Liam and Theo's first child is born
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	A thousand years

liam groans quietly as he shifts in his seat, bringing himself closer to theo. the whole pack were gathered at stiles and dereks house right now, and as much as he loved them he just wanted to go home and lie down. he was aching all over- carrying an almost 10lb baby did that to a person, and liam being as small as he was didn't help the matter. theo rubs liams back, kneading his hands into the soft flesh to relieve some of his pain. 

"you wanna go home?" theo asks quietly, moving liams hair out of his face. 

liam shakes his head, "not yet. im okay"

"they'll understand if you need to, you know" 

"i know" liam says. 

theo wishes he wasn't so stubborn; liam had almost ended up crying this morning while they were getting ready because it hurt so much to do anything. he was almost falling sleep on him now, and theo wasn't surprised given how much sleep he'd missed out on in the last week. 

he was beyond proud of liam, he had no idea how he did all of this. he knew he probably never could. they'd both been terrified when they first found out, they weren't the first in the pack to have kids but they'd been planning on waiting a few years until they were ready but life had other plans. 

he shook liam gently to wake him from his half asleep state, "hey, let's go home hm?"

liam nods, rubbing his eyes and sitting up off theo's chest. he sighed realising he was going to actually have to stand up now, but let theo help him up anyway, reminding himself he'd be able to just lay down in bed soon. 

they said their goodbyes to everyone on the way out, and then headed out to the car. liam hated the car, or rather the baby hated the car and felt the need to constantly remind him by kicking him harshly. 

"ow, go to sleep" liam whines, cupping the underside of his belly and feeling the baby shift under his hands. 

as soon as they got home liam went straight to bed, pulling the covers over his head and curling around himself as best he could. 

theo started on the chores downstairs but it wasn't long before liam called him back upstairs to lay with him. theo could tell how worked up he was getting, tossing and turning and changing positions every few seconds.

"liam baby, what's wrong?" theo asks, placing his hand on liams shoulder to stop him from moving. 

"i just want to go sleep but i 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵, and im so 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥" liam whines, covering his face with his hands. 

"okay, okay. how about this?" theo asks, moving he and liam so they were sitting against the headboard like they had been on the couch earlier. liam seemed to calm down and settle then, pushing his face into theo's chest. 

theo kisses the top of liams head, "that's it. get some rest" 

-

theo wasn't surprised when liam woke up just an hour later. he shifted in theo's arms, "it hurts" he mumbles. 

"what hurts?" 

liam lets out a heavy breath as the pain subsides, "my stomach, i.. what if it was a contraction?" 

"then we have a long day ahead of us, baby" theo smiles, resting his chin on liams head. 

"im scared." liam whimpers, clutching onto theo's t-shirt wanted to be even closer to him. theo was his safe place; he could always make him feel better no matter what the circumstances. 

"why?" 

"because, what if i cant get them out?" 

theo strokes liams hair gently, a sad smile on his face as he looked down at the man he loves. 

"liam, you're the strongest person i know. you can do this, i know you can, and you will" theo comforts, and liam smiles a little at his words.

he was still scared, terrified even, but he knew as long as theo was with him everything would be okay.

-

as it turns out, the pain liam got earlier was indeed a contraction and over the past few hours they'd only gotten worse. they'd called their midwife, payton, who'd come over to assist. 

theo was sat beside liam who was lying on the bed, whispering words of encouragement into his ear as he breathed through the contractions. 

"it hurts so bad.." 

theo's heart was breaking as he saw liam in so much pain. he wished he could take it away, but apparently the ability didn't work when it came to labour pains meaning there was nothing he could do. 

"im sorry, baby" theo says, taking liams hand into his and rubbing the back gently with his thumb. liam squeezed back tightly, projecting some of his pain onto theo which made him feel slightly better about this whole situation. 

payton came into the room a little while later (she'd been staying mostly in the guest room to give them their time) to check how liam was progressing. 

theo sat against the headboard and liam sat back against his chest, opening his legs so payton could check his dilation. almost as soon as she inserted her fingers she was met by a gush of amniotic fluid,

"oh god, did i just pee myself?!" liam cringes, bringing his legs together slightly as he felt the liquid continue to come out.

payton laughed, finishing up her check before looking back up at liam, "no sweetheart, that was your waters breaking. you're dilated to a 6, but things should move quicker now your waters have broken" 

liam nodded before gasping when another contraction hit, this time even stronger than the rest.

"oh, god" he groans, hiding his face in theo's chest and squeezing his hand tightly. 

once he got some relief theo helped him get up so payton could replace the water absorbent pads that they'd previously placed on the bed. liam held onto theo tightly, trying to stay upright for as long as he could. theo took his whole weight with no complaints, cradling the younger boy in his arms. 

after payton had finished theo helped liam get back into bed before getting in himself, letting liam lay his head on his chest. 

"hey. im proud of you" theo speaks softly, bringing his hand up to cup liams cheek. he was in awe of liam, he had no idea how he'd gotten through all of this. he was so grateful for him.

-

when it was time to push, liam lay on his side with theo holding his leg back for him and payton positioked to check how the baby was doing. he felt so exposed, but was in too much pain to care about protecting his dignity right now. 

"okay liam, give me a big push" payton orders gently.

it felt terrible, and wrong, and it hurt so bad but at the same time it provided some relief from the pressure he'd been feeling and he knew he was so close to meeting his baby. 

"they're crowning!" payton announces.

"y-yeah, i feel that- AH" liam cries out in pain as the rest of their head came out. 

the shoulders were the worst part; he felt like he was being split apart and it hurt like hell- no, hell would be less painful than this. 

theo leans down to whisper in his ear, "come on, li. you can do this baby"

"i can't, they're too big" liam whines, gripping his thigh tightly as he kept pushing. 

theo looked to payton for help; after all she knew how to handle this better than he did. 

"feel this?" she asks, moving liams hand down to touch the babys head, "that's your baby. come on, you're so close to meeting them"

liam gasps as he feels his baby for the first time, his eyes filling with tears as he pushed with a newfound strength. he got their shoulders out within the next two pushes, and then finally they came out fully, screaming and covered in god knows what but beautiful all the same.

"it's a boy!" payton cheers, passing the baby onto liams chest. 

"oh my god, h-hey baby boy" liam cries, placing his hand on the babys back and looking down at him in amazement. he couldn't believe he'd just done that.

"oh babe, he's perfect," theo gasps, wrapping his arm around liams shoulders and gazing down at the new baby boy laying on his chest. "you did that. im so proud of you" 

liam smiles, knowing he'd never been happier in his life and could never be happier than this. he loved theo, and he loved their son more than he thought was physically possible. he couldn't have asked for a better person to start a family with. he had the love of his life beside him, and a piece of both of them laying on his chest. 

the baby calmed down quickly once he realised who liam was, cuddling into the chest of the person he'd called home for the past 9 months. 

he was perfect, and he was theirs. they knew they'd love and cherish him for the rest of their lives.

Luka Raeken  
9lbs 8oz

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
